To Count Your Chickens
by Mainn
Summary: The phrase 'To count your chickens before they hatch' should seriously be considered by some.  These two men are no exception. Alex has an interesting day. One-Shot


**Well my friend has been pressuring me to write, and when I asked, gave me the topic for this one-shot. It is not perfect, but it is what it is and I hope you enjoy it. Alex is older and it is several years down the road. That meaning, he is a full out agent, about 21 or so, one of the best there is, and he has just gotten back from a mission. I would love to hear what you think, comments, suggestions, anything. Also if you have topics for future one-shots I could write, let me know. They only have to be like one or two word snippets. Again, I hope you please review, as your comments mean so much to me. **

**~Mainn**

The man, Mason in fact his name was, looked over to his partner, buzzing with excitement and waiting for the call to proceed to the next phase in the plan. The radio crackled to life and he smiled to his partner, who smiled back. Both men were eagerly awaiting the vast fortunes that would be soon bestowed upon them and their excellent plan.

_Alpha team 1, Beta is in place, you are clear to proceed to the next phase._

The Mason, who was leader of the two men nodded to his partner and donned a black ski mask as his partner did the same. They then checked their weapons and Mason gave a thumbs up to the van driver. The two men then proceeded to burst from the confines of the van and onto Liverpool Street, startling the few passerbies. They then proceeded to rush into the Royal and General Bank guns upholstered and waving about wildly.

In the lobby, the few customers started, along with the receptionist and the few tellers. Some of the patrons of the bank ran for cover and the receptionist retrieved the phone. One man lounging in a chair showed no reaction whatsoever, except for a frustrated glint in his chocolate brown eyes that was gone so fast that Mason questioned if it was ever there. His arm was in a sling, and he looked battered with his disheveled blonde hair and emerging burses. This man though not reacting would be no problem. He internally smirked; this would be a great day.

_This has been a horrible day_. Alex sighed internally as he resigned himself to sit and wait. _Of course Jones couldn't send a notice ahead of me. But no that would be too difficult, let him wait in the lobby and bleed on our floor. _Pthhh_. Well at least it is not Blunt anymore. _Alex sighed, externally this time, shifting his position in the chair, and hissing as pain lanced up his side, and his shoulder throbbed.

Alex glanced outside taking note of a suspicious van that had been circling for the past few minutes. Internally chiding himself, Alex forced his body to ignore it, against his better judgment, and to just get this debriefing over with.

A few minutes later however, when two armed gunmen burst into the building, Alex was annoyed with himself for not trusting his instincts. The two men quickly surveyed the area, the obvious leader seeming to hide a trace of a smirk as his gaze stopped on Alex for a moment. The man looked away, and Alex wearily removed himself from his chair and started to make his way over to the two gunmen who were obviously not professionals, to neutralize the threat.

Alex had to hold himself back from cracking up when the first man shouted, "EVERYBODY FREEZE, THIS IS A HOLD UP!" Obviously not professionals, very much so indeed. Obviously not very smart either, Alex concluded, who robs MI6 headquarters? Espically when It isn't even a real bank.

It is always a good rule of thumb is to never count your chickens before they hatch, as was the case with Mason and his friend. Already reveling in their success before it had even happened, they never even heard Alex stride up behind them. The two men never felt the blows that rendered them unconscious either; they would wake to find pounding headaches though.

So life went on, well for Alex that is anyway. The bank robbers, not so much. Alex relayed the details of his mission to Mrs. Jones, the new head seeing as Blunt had passed some years prior. And the two men, aside from the fact that their getaway car and any backup they had up and left when they caught wind of the sticky situation, were in a heap full of trouble. After the guards, who had started to make their way over at the first entrance of the men, dragged the two away, they were never seen from or heard from again. Such is the way of MI6, but for speculations sake, they could have ended up in the bowels of the building being interrogated as terrorists or better yet, left in isolation till they went stark raving mad. I'm not saying either way if that is what happened or not, but it is a very possible possibility. But If I told you, I would have to kill you.


End file.
